


A Wave of the Sea

by estelraca



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Dancing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/pseuds/estelraca
Summary: Dianda dances with the Luidaeg at her second wedding.
Relationships: Dianda Lorden & The Luidaeg, Dianda Lorden/Patrick Lorden/Simon Torquill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	A Wave of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autobotscoutriella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobotscoutriella/gifts).



> Spoilers through A Killing Frost. I hope that you enjoy this! I love these books and these two characters especially.

_A Wave of the Sea_

Dianda finishes her glass of champagne and does what almost every other child of Oberon would tell her was suicidal—she approaches the Luidaeg.

The Luidaeg is in her usual disguise, though she's currently traded the duct tape in her hair for silver serpents that wriggle in time to the music. She's swaying by herself, a glass of something that looks darker than champagne held loosely in her right hand.

Her eyes shift to Dianda as Dianda approaches, and the faint, slightly bitter smile on her face freezes.

She's a predator. Dianda is under no illusions about that. One thing the Undersea is good at recognizing is danger, and every cell in Dianda's body screams that the Luidaeg could murder her without even noticing.

But she hasn't. Instead of hurting Dianda, she's given Dianda a great gift— _two_ great gifts, if one includes the restoration of her son from his enchanted tree form.

And she's hurting. It's something Dianda has always suspected from the way Toby and Quentin talk about the Sea-Witch, but it's become increasingly clear to Dianda herself as the festivities continue. For all that the Luidaeg is the monster most fae children hide from, someone has hurt her badly... and not just through the murder of the Roane.

And now Dianda is standing in front of the Luidaeg, the words _thank you_ impossible to say for so many reasons. So instead she holds out a hand, and she asks, “Can I have this dance?”

The Sea-Witch pauses, and her eyes flash pure black for just a moment—hungry and assessing. Then she laughs, and places her hand in Dianda's. “If it pleases you to dance with death at your wedding, my little merrow, then I am happy to oblige.”

Dianda spends a few moments getting the two of them into the rhythm of the music. Dianda had expected to be leading the dance, but it's clear after only a second that this won't be the case. With most people Dianda would fight; with the Luidaeg, tonight... she allows the Sea-Witch to guide their steps, though it irks her to do so. “I find myself very happy this evening.”

“I should hope so. If one can't be happy at their wedding, then something has gone very wrong.” The Luidaeg guides Dianda into a spin that flares her skirts out, almost but not quite like pirouetting in the water.

“No wrongs here, then.” Dianda allows the Luidaeg to draw her into an embrace, Dianda's back to the Luidaeg's chest, both of them facing where Patrick is cradling Simon.

Simon has his eyes closed, his head resting against Patrick's shoulder. Simon manages to look both weighted down and buoyant, his feet moving easily, his shoulders still slumped with the weight of all that's happened in the last century.

“You should be happy.” The Luidaeg's body moves again, once more thrusting Dianda out and into a spin. “Cherish these moments, little fry. Hold them close. Touch them every day. Kiss them every chance you get. Don't ever let them leave without telling them you love them.”

Dianda allows herself to be drawn back, her hands resting against the Luidaeg's skin as lightly as she dares. “The Undersea isn't forgiving to those who dawdle, either. Life is so easily cut short.”

“More easily than you can even dream, though you perhaps get closer than some.” The Luidaeg's eyes are briefly black again, pools so deep they defy any exploration. “Hold your boys close, and know that if something hurts them, I will do my best to avenge them.”

Dianda doesn't allow her steps to falter. “You really care about him. About Simon.”

“He's a failure, but he's a failure who sank under the weight of all he loved. He loved and he tried and he was betrayed by those who should have protected him. Those who should have cared about him.” The Luidaeg pulls Dianda in close to her body. “I know you will not be a repeat of the past, and that alone is reason enough for me to be fond of you.”

“One thing I can never be accused of is failing to love.” Dianda sways to the rhythm of the music, perfectly matching the Luidaeg's motions.

“You love so dearly and so deeply, in a way I can't even fathom after all these centuries.” The Luidaeg's lips are suddenly by Dianda's ear, her breath warm against Dianda's neck. “In a way that Simon needs, and your children need, and _October_ needs.”

“You love her. Her and Quentin and—” Dianda freezes as the Luidaeg's fingers dig into her shoulder.

“Enough talk of love.” The Luidaeg smiles, and her teeth are needles. “Weddings aren't about love, after all. They're about family alliances and children and all that foolish creating a society mess we've all decided to do for some reason.”

The song comes to an end, and the Luidaeg steps back. She looks like a young human again, freckled cheeks flushed.

“You're a wonderful dancer.” Dianda bows to the Sea-Witch. “I am honored you took the time to share your skills with me.”

The Luidaeg laughs, and if it's a heavier sound than a laugh should be, there does seem to be some genuine joy in it, too. “Go dance with your husbands. Go drink and laugh and live the life you all deserve. Oberon grant it will last a long, long time.”

Dianda inclines her head again before turning and moving to where Patrick and Simon are standing.

Slipping a hand around the waist of each, Dianda presses a kiss first to Patrick's lips and then to Simon's cheek.

Simon turns to her, startled surprise clear in his eyes.

Dianda grabs his shirt, holding him tight as she pulls him in and kisses him firmly on the lips.

The fae are supposed to dance forever, but as the exiled children of a forbidden land, all know how easily forever can be lost.

So Dianda will dance for as long as she can with these two beautiful men, and hopefully it will be enough to see them all through whatever lies ahead.


End file.
